wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Futureweaver
Futureweaver is a NightWing dragonet She belongs to Alluvion, so please do not use her without permission ^^! Appearance She is a beautiful young dragon with strikingly electric blue cyan optics with flecks of indigo. Futureweaver's scales are a deep obsidian-black with a dim slate-blue underbelly. Her horns and spikes are a silver-white hue matching her talons. She has white scales scattered at her tail and a peculiar array of 'stars' on her wings, making it look as if it were a galaxy. Like all NightWings who were born at the shine of the moon, she has a teardrop marking at the corner of each eye. Futureweaver was forced to wear two bewitched iron bracelets at her front paws made by an unknown animus to prevent most of her powers. Personality Futureweaver is a shy NightWing who views all dragons as undependable and ambitious due to encounters in her past and present. She is extremely intelligent. She is quiet because of her inability to talk and can only communicate through dragons who know telepathy. Since this power is scarce, she has never had a chance to speak with another dragon since the death of her mother. She hatched an animus- having a distant relationship to Darkstalker. Instead of keeping her animus powers within, she stored it into a needle connected to a thread of a bobbin, enchanting both. Since she is mute, she uses both her animus needle and bobbin and future telling powers to weave a quilt to show the future- hence her name. Futureweaver was also born when the three moons had been full and at their zenith giving her the ability of mind reading, future telling and future choosing- which she is limited upon doing due to her bracelets. She is currently a prisoner in the Sky Kingdom. History Like her brother, Phantomsilencer, Futureweaver was hatched under the lacteal beams of the two moons. Also resembling her brother, she was born animus due to her relationship with Darkstalker. She was one of the two eggs which her mother, Dimvision, had spared. The other five were broken and thus killed for the female NightWing feared that they would likely attract attention. Dimvision was awfully disappointed to find that her youngest and only daughter lacked the ability to speak- she was a mute. However, this also relieved her. A young NightWing would typically babble on of how it could see visions; if someone were to find out these dragonets could, they'd be killed. Still, Dimvision couldn't help but feel shameful in having a daughter as such as the one she had. At the young age of eight months, Futureweaver had always been the gentle, loving and curious sibling. However, she'd become troubled after having startling dreams of the future and sometimes, even nightmares of dragons. She'd try her best to slip away to encounter the entities on which she'd dreamt of and find a way to warn them, however, Dimvision would always foil her plans. Aware of her potential, her mother attempted to communicate through telepathy- her only known power. To her disappointment, her offspring did not respond. Instead, she was amazed to one day find her sewing a quilt. The image she had weaved came true the following morning- a rare sight of a bird defending itself against an eagle. Hence came the name 'Futureweaver.' Futureweaver would occasionally be seen tagging behind her older brother, who tried his best to evoke telepathy within her. Current WIP. Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animus